Coming Home for New Years
by M.S.Carol
Summary: Bella is having an awful time trying to get home for New Years. However, all that is about to change as she garners attention from a fellow passenger who is about to change the course of her plans in more ways than one. A completed two-shot, for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO SM. THE STORY IS MINE.

I owe special thanks to Shandi Cullen1978 who has been beyond awesome in looking over this chapter.

**MUCH LOVE!**

**M S CAROL**

* * *

_Damn it_, I thought as I made my way to the line for the California Pizza Kitchen in the airport.

I had been stranded in New York for more than 2-days trying desperately to grab a flight back to Seattle to spend New Years Eve at home.

I pulled my iTouch out of my pocket trying to listen to music, hoping it would make the time pass but the poor thing had finally died. And trying to connect it to my computer for a re-charge would be useless. It was just as dead. And seeing as there was no electrical outlet left unused at the airport, I was officially suffering from technological separation anxiety.

I was hungry, cranky and in no mood to deal with anything, especially long lines at the terminal. In other words, I was like most passengers in any airport having a horrible time.

_What ever happened to having fun at the airport?_ It used to be exciting to get on a plane. There was an unspoken promise for adventure, a frontier to something grand and even life changing. People would dress-up, attendants would smile and the flight captain would have that cool voice that would announce to passengers "clear skies ahead."

_God, I feel old._

Still in line, I tried my damn best to keep to myself. _No need for weirdos_. I was doing a pretty good job of minding my business, trying to ignore the wallowing of my stomach when two women in front of me complaining about something. They were complaining about someone who cut in front of them. I rolled my eyes.

All I wanted was to do was go home and sleep. It wasn't like there was anything interesting to do when I got there. I had become one boring girl in the past couple of years. Alice even said it herself, I did a complete 180 after grad school. I used to be crazy and the things I did, well I'd rather not speak of that, but now I was almost mourning the fun me. I was constantly drained by my books, trying to finish my PhD and move on to become a full fledge adult with no need to rely on my parents.

Tonight was supposed to be nice. Go home, make dad some enchiladas and fall asleep on the couch as we watched the New Year ring in. Yet, dad wouldn't be home. Our plans had come all crashing down when his boss called him for an extra shift.

_Oh well, I guess some pizza from Pina's will do._

"Hey," said a thin blonde. "You clearly cut in front of us."

At first, I thought she was talking to me but that obviously wasn't the case. She was addressing the guy standing in front of her who was wearing a light gray V-neck sweater as well as a blood-red cap.

He turned around and they gasped.

I gasped. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He was probably a model with such a long slim-built frame, beautiful jaw line and being so tall. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered with a pair of shades but I had a pretty good feeling they were just as beautiful as the rest of him.

"I'm sorry girls," his voice filled my senses and all I wanted to do was sit next to him and hear him talk…just hearing it would be enough, no need to actually listen to what he was saying. He could read the phone book to me and I would find it the most beautiful reading ever. His voice reminded me of invigorating cold mornings and delicious cups of coffee. I am sure my brain would not normally associate his voice to food but I was hungry… for more than food it seems.

_PhD students can rival monks at this point with their lack of sex lives. At least this girl can._

The women giggled. The tall redhead played with her hair and stepped closer to him.

"Oh, it's okay," she smiled. "Just an honest mistake, right."

Feeling ever hungry and cranky, I rummaged through my bag to find anything to munch on while I waited for my turn to order.

"Figures," I mumbled to myself as I shoved the candy in my mouth. "They see a pretty face and they let him get away with anything."

I rolled my eyes at myself, a lack of sugar in my system always made me so mean. Hunger was an all-consuming thought in my brain at this point.

I heard a chuckle and looked up. He was looking at me. And after a few seconds, a big smile sprang across his face. Aside, from feeling caught red handed, I was utterly entranced and mortified. _He heard me call him pretty. Fuck me senseless, why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

He turned to the ladies with a satisfied smirk. His skin looked translucent against his brown shades.

"I think you two are right," he said. "I probably did cut in front of you."

He let them move ahead of him and turned to me with an ever-curious expression on his face.

"Hello," he said. It sounded more like a question, as though he was trying to figure something out through his greeting.

I looked around me. _Oh crap, I think he is talking to me._

"I'm Edward…" he said. "You are?"

Trying to muster some form of control, I took a deep breath.

"I'm Bella," I responded.

"Bella?" he asked, extending his hand out for me to shake.

I nodded.

I heard a huff coming from behind him. The two girls were giving me death glares as they walked away with their order of salads.

"I think it's your turn to order," I said to Edward.

"Oh, you're right," he agreed. "Be right back."

He walked away from me and my eyes on their own accord traveled to his butt.

_Wow, he has a beautiful behind. I would love to give it a good pat._

I felt the blood rush to my face. I needed to get out of there before I mauled him. I was feeling hungry. _All types of hungry._

_But I can't go, he wants to talk. But what am I going to talk to him about? I have nothing to offer. God, I am so damn boring. What am I going to tell him? Hmmm…welll, I can tell him that I'm a PhD student with no sex life and hungry as hell. So screwed._

Feeling this little tiny nagging feeling in my gut that I was not in my right state of mind, I walked away from the line and into the women's restroom.

I sat in the stall, feeling like a stupid little coward for leaving and not even saying bye.

_Well, what was I supposed to do? _I thought. _Besides, I have been in this airport for two days. I'm not as some say very pretty looking or nice smelling. And he…God he is so opposite._

As I walked to the sink and washed my hands, I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair. I didn't think I would see him again but just in case God sent me another guy my direction, I didn't want to look like a bum.

I added a bit of gloss to my lips and used a bit of eyeliner to make my eyes look less tired.

As I finished applying make-up, my stomach grumbled. I would have to make do and buy a little snack from a shop.

I strolled to a convenience store, opened my purse and sighed. Being a college student did not leave me much money to buy anything aside from the basic things in life. I bought myself two Hershey's kisses and a bag of apple chips.

_Not a big meal but I will just have to tough it out,_ I thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sitting on the floor of the airport by a foundation beam, I ate my chips and read a discarded women's magazine.

_Ten ways to make a man worship you!_

_The O in the O Spot! OH YEAH!_

_Winter Fashions that will make you look 2 sizes smaller._

I sighed. Just the same shit, re-packaged and re-published.

_Honestly, couldn't they come up with something more interesting_, I thought_._

I checked my watch and looked at my ticket. Alice, my former college roommate and best friend, was a flight attendant and she had offered to get me a cheap rate. The downside was she hadn't told me people could easily bump me around, depending how full everything was because I was not a priority client.

"I can't wait to just smack her," I whispered to myself.

My plane finally arrived and it was time to board, but like before I had to check-in with the clerk at the front to see if there was room for me.

"Oh dear," said Ryan a sweet attendant who apologized profusely when he couldn't get me on any of the planes the day before. "I swore I saw you here yesterday morning. You didn't get on any of the flights in the evening, huh?"

I shook my head.

"You must be utterly exhausted," he concluded.

"A wee bit," I confessed. _And stinky. And hungry._

"Well, not to worry," he whispered. "A whole high school was supposed to go to this concert in Seattle for New Years and at the last minute they canceled. So, you will be able to get on for sure."

I took a big breath of relief.

"God Ryan you are officially my favorite person," I said and then yawned.

He chuckled and took my ticket

"No worries," he replied. He looked at me and winked. "Here is your seat number," he said as he handed me a stub.

"How can I ever thank you?" I replied.

He smiled.

"No need to thank me," he insisted. "You deserve a little bit of holiday magic, Bella."

I cocked my brow.

"Come again?" I asked.

"You deserve a bit of magic in your life. Come on, time to go." He whooshed me away. "Life awaits for you."

I walked down the long connector to my plane, feeling a warped energy around me.

"How did he know my name was Bella?" I thought aloud. My ticket obviously said Isabella.

I shrugged, maybe I had been tired and told him without thinking.

When I got on the plane the flight attendant escorted me to a seat in business class. The chairs were so wide and comfy looking.

"Wait," I said. "I'm supposed to sit in economy."

_Shut up, _my brain said. _These are so much better then second-class._

She looked at the stub and shook her head.

"Nope, this is your seat: Aisle BC, seat B," she said. She took my small backpack without even asking if it was okay to take it. "Have a nice flight," she said.

I sat in my seemingly comfortable chair and closed my eyes for a second.

"Excuse me," I heard a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and there he was, _Edward._

"I'm seat A," he said with a lopsided grin.

My mouth was wide open.

"Umm…yeah…of course," I whispered. I stood up as he passed by me, his body brushed against mine. He smelled divine, like Old Spice and cinnamon.

He sat next to me, still wearing his hat and shades.

_Odd, why won't he take them off? It's not even sunny outside._

"You left," he said simply, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah," I replied. "I…I just suddenly didn't have a craving for pizza anymore."

"That's too bad," he said as his hands searched for his seatbelt and brushed against my hand, which tingled with the sensations of his touch. "I actually had bought you a slice."

If my stomach could talk it would have been screaming at me for making it lose out on a hot meal.

I looked down and sighed.

"That is too bad," I answered. "I really am sorry that you went through that trouble for me."

He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head.

"So you don't remember me, huh?" he asked, his voice playful, but again a bit of disappointment in it.

I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Belly Bella," he said sweetly, as though it was an endearing nickname. "You don't remember me."

He sighed.

My face became flushed. There were only two boys who called me by that name.

"Eddie?" I asked. _No it can't be him. He doesn't' even look like him. But fuck, I mean the last time I saw him we were in a kiddy pool and we...oh God. _I remembered it...I kissed him. It was an innocent kid kiss. _I mean, it wasn't a big deal, we were just little kids after all. Oh man, how old were we…we were like what seven, eight or something._

He chuckled, I guess noticing my memories floating back to me.

"I knew it was you," he smiled with satisfaction.

I covered my face, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh dear God," I uttered. "I'm sorry, I did not recognize you."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I know that I look different."

_Different is an understatement. When you left you were a cute kid, now you are a god of a man._

"You on the other hand…" he continued and tilted his head as though observing me through his dark shades. "…still have the same baby face."

I bit my lip, feeling the blood pool in my cheeks. Edward as a boy had always had an effect on me. As a kid, I just liked being around him and when he moved I thought he had abandoned me, so I never asked what happened to him. I eventually got over it and he faded into memory. But now, here he was only a few seconds in my life and the same magnetic effect and pull said that I just wanted to be around him again.

"You must think I'm so rude for leaving you without even saying goodbye."

He shook his head.

"You're just cautious of strangers," he countered. "No hurt feelings. I am just glad we get to sit together."

I smiled, thanking Ryan for giving me this little reunion with my childhood friend. The gift was better than any Christmas present.

"So, what brings you back to Seattle?" I asked. "I thought your family moved away."

"We did. We moved a lot," he said with regret in his voice. "I don't know if you remember, but Dad was in the military and he tended to move us around, but we moved back a year or two ago. I have been out on…business a lot so I don't get to go home as often. How about you?"

"Umm…parents divorced," I said. "Moved to Arizona when I was 10 then Florida for a while with mom. But, I couldn't handle the humidity so I moved in with dad for High School, went to college in California and now I am in New York for a PhD program."

"Wow, you have done your fair share of moving around, too. I'm surprised we hadn't seen each other before. What are you studying?"

I sighed.

"Applied Mathematics." I closed my eyes waiting for a snort or something to poke fun at my nerd status.

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool," he admitted. "Not everyone has the stamina for math. It will give you a lot of opportunities, I bet."

I sighed, enjoying the sound of his supportive tone.

"Yeah, well it's a good field, but there are not many women in it," I confessed. "And, I am not complaining or anything, or accusing anyone of sexual discrimination, but it's not easy when you are the only girl in the boys club. You are either not taken as seriously and can't build as many connections or they see you as…well you get the idea."

He shook his head sharing my disapproval, but then a shift in his movement reflected a thought. He smiled, satisfied with the response he was about to give.

"I think it's to your advantage that you are not like everyone else," he said encouragingly. "I am sure you compete with the best of them. Your uniqueness should be what makes you stand out, not what pulls you behind."

I smiled.

_You should see all the guys in my class, they call me a mathematical anomaly. I do kind of like the title._

"What do you do?" I asked, feeling at ease with him. He made me feel like we had been friends for years. "For business, I mean?"

He looked around, as if he was searching to see if anyone was listening to us talking.

"Do you listen to rock music?" he asked, as though it was fifties and rock music was considered _evil!_

"What is this rock music you speak of?" I joked.

He scrunched his face and we both just laughed.

I rolled my eyes, smiled and nodded. "I do, quite a lot actually."

"Well, I'm in the music business," he replied, his voice softer than normal.

I tilted my head and leaned into him.

"Is that why you are keeping your hat and shades on?" I whispered.

I leaned back in my chair and watched as a tiny blush ran up his neck.

He reached up for his shades and pulled them down a bit. Just like I remembered, one of his eyes was a dark green while the other was a golden brown. I smiled, I always did love his eyes.

"There is the boy, I knew," I said without thinking.

His eyes were like liquid pools of green and brown. There was so much capacity for love in them.

Any woman would be lucky to have him.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me if I had two different color eyes because I was an alien?" he whispered, as we both strolled down memory lane.

The memory caused me to snort. I covered my mouth and giggled. Suddenly, the quiet tension had been diffused.

"No," I said. "I think I said your eyes were out of this world. It was supposed to be a compliment."

He gave a big, goofy grin, which melted my insides.

"So, rock business, huh?" I tapped my chin.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of us," he whispered again as though trying to keep the conversation private. "My band…that is, I mean we are still fairly new in the mainstream but we do have a following. And our recent music video is getting played everywhere."

I channeled the music portion of my brain and nothing came to mind, then again I didn't have a TV and my computer just couldn't keep up with modern software.

_Can't even play HULU. God, I miss watching 30 Rock._

"Well, you see this PhD program I am in…well it basically leaves me with no life," I informed him. "I don't even watch TV anymore or go to the movies. I do, however, listen to music through the radio when I can. And my roommates' boyfriend tends to download a bunch of music onto my iTouch. So there is a chance I could have listened to you guys. If your group is good that is. I have high standards, I'll let you know."

He smiled and cocked his brow.

"I don't know to be offended, or to be very concerned about your lacking social life," he countered.

I gasped and punched him lightly on his arm.

"That hurts my feelings," I said as I pressed my hand to my chest. "Right here."

We couldn't stop laughing, it was so good to see him so happy.

_God, my sides hurt from laughing. This feels so good._

"So, what is this new song that you say is the bees knees these days," I said.

"Bees knees, huh?" he smiled. "Come here," he said in a whisper. "I'll sing it for you."

He leaned into my ear and all the hair on my neck stood up. He was intoxicating my senses.

_"You'll be the end of me._

_Because I love you achingly._

_So, I wont give up._

_I'll pursue you until you're mine._

_So give into me. Tell me I'm your one._

_And I will give you everything._

_I won't walk away this time."_

I closed my eyes, taking in every word. His voice was already beautiful, but when he sang...it was powerful enough to make anyone squirm in pleasure. Feeling his voice, combined with the lingering smell of his breath and scent caused a strong reaction in my lower abdomen, which made me feel hot all over.

I took a deep breath trying to get control over my senses. He hadn't moved. I didn't want to move, but I did. I moved away.

"I've never heard of that song before," I admitted, trying to get some balance. "But, it sounds beautiful."

His lips were slightly parted at this point. I watched as he swallowed.

"Its something I am working on," he confessed as his voice shook a bit. "No one has heard it yet. You are the first person I have shared this with."

"Thank you," I smiled and leaned back into my chair, replaying the song and the sound of his voice again. Suddenly, I knew immediately who he was. His voice had been my long time companion for years. But I had known him by another name.

"Oh God," I said. I turned to him and reached for his shades slowly. hesitated for a brief second, waiting for him to protest but it seemed he would let me. I slowly pulled the shades down a bit, looking for his eyes. He looked vulnerable and my heart thudded a little harder.

I leaned into him, knowing privacy would be an issue here. If the others found out who he was it would be a pain for the next few hours, dealing with over eager fans.

"You wear contacts for the public," I whispered. "You wear black contacts."

"I thought you didn't see me on the TV," he whispered back and looked around and then turned back to me. I felt his mouth, so close to my neck.

I shook my head.

"No but," I swallowed. "The album cover is a picture that has three rows, each row with a pair of eyes. You're…" I took a deep breath and mouthed the name belonging to the voice of the man who spoke to me through his music. _'Masen'_

His lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes," he whispered. "Masen, lead singer of Melody."

His hand touched my mine as he pushed his shades back up.

"Oh, I am sorry," I said while moving away, we had been so close to each other.

"It's okay," he replied.

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. It is now safe to walk around the cabin. Our team will be serving drinks and food shortly."

_Food,_ I thought. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I sighed.

"A constant state in my human condition," I replied.

_It's either hunger for food or for your voice._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, we finished a tiny sandwich with some fruit.

_So much for good airplane food, _I thought. _Would sure have loved that pizza._

The attendant picked up our food and left.

"God, I feel full today," he pointed. "Must have been that extra slice of pizza."

"Ha…Ha," I said sarcastically.

He rubbed my hand. I relished the feeling.

"I would like something sweet though," he said.

_Something sweet?_ I thought.

"Oh, I know," I said without thinking. "Would you like a kiss?"

His lips parted a bit and I closed my eyes, realizing what I had said.

"I mean a Hershey's kiss, I bought some in the store."

_God, I'm stupid._

"Sure," he said. "I…would love a kiss."

I nodded and reached for my purse and pulled out a tiny kiss in its innocent shiny silver paper.

I watched as he opened the noisy wrapping and entered the chocolate in his mouth and for a moment, I was envious of that tiny sweet morsel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I almost didn't want the flight to land. It had been great to be chatting with him on the ride home. I didn't want to say goodbye.

Walking down the stairs of the airport, I felt this need to ask him for his number.

_No, not a good idea to ask,_ I told myself._ He has the whole world at his feet. He would probably think it was weird that you asked him for his number._

I reached for my bag, but he stopped me.

"I got it," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It's kind of heavy."

He shook his head and lifted the bag up and down. "Light as feathers."

Walking down the stairs, I looked for the familiar shuttle bus line.

_More freaking lines to wait in!_

"Is your dad picking you up?" he asked.

I turned around, feeling an ache that we were about to say goodbye and I would probably never see him again.

"No, he works late tonight," I admitted. "I'm taking the shuttle home."

He adjusted his hat and looked liked he was pondering his thoughts. We just stood there as all the other passengers moved around us, eager to get to their families, so they wouldn't be alone.

"So, you're going to be alone on New Years Eve?" he asked giving me an incredulously look.

I shrugged. "No big deal. I have done it before. And to be honest, I am looking forward to going home, taking a shower and going to bed."

He shook his head. "But it is a big deal," he said as he walked in a different direction. "You shouldn't be alone."

"Hey…Edward," I scurried after him. "The shuttles are the other way."

"Sorry, Bella," he said. "But after chatting with you today, it has come to my attention that you need to get out more. A night staying alone at your dad's house, well it's wrong. You should have a night out. My brother is throwing a party tonight. And I would really love it, if you would join us."

I felt a tinge of panic and excitement. I wanted to see his world and yet, I was afraid he would soon grow tired of me.

He walked five steps ahead and turned.

There was a magnetic pull inside my chest that was pulling me towards him.

"Come on Bella," he grinned. "Come home with me."

My heart sighed.

_Home._

* * *

**So what is ahead for these two...I wonder...**

Give me your theories and your thoughts...

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

SM OWNS everything related to Twilight.

I OWN THIS STORY

**CHAPTER 2**

It almost felt like a dream. Yet, it was all too fast and possibly too soon and I was afraid I would wake-up in the airport still waiting for a flight home. And there also were other worries: what would his family think if he brought a random neighbor kid home?

_Look mom, it followed me._ I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Edward, maybe I shouldn't," I protested as I still tried to keep up with him and my bag. "I don't know if I should go. And aren't you here visiting your parents? Don't you think they want to have some alone time with you."

He smiled as we crossed the busy street into the parking structure.

"Only my brother knows I am here," he pointed to me as he still walked quite hurriedly as though trying to give me little chance to go home. "I'm going to surprise my family tomorrow morning. It will be nice to get to see them, especially since I didn't get to spend time with them for Christmas."

I felt a bit sad for him. His career surely made him travel a lot.

We walked to a large silver gray Ford truck.

"Never pictured you to be a truck guy," I said aloud.

He smiled.

"Well," he said. "I have had it for years. It's how the guys and I would get around for our gigs. It's a lot of equipment to carry."

I nodded. Suddenly, imagining the rough beginnings at the noisy bars and eccentric rock clubs. His life seemed so exciting so full of different adventures.

He opened the passenger door and it was one tall truck. I felt like I might have to jump just to get my foot in.

"Here," he said. "Let me help you."

He lifted me from the ground. I yelped, I wasn't expecting that type of pick me up. I wrapped my arms tightly to his neck and I could feel his smile on my neck.

"It's okay, Bella. I won't drop you," he assured me.

I finally found my seating and he let me go.

His cheek brushed against mine as his pulled away, and I felt the corner of his lip. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. And I really hoped it would quiet down before, Edward felt it.

_What are you doing?_ My brain was screaming to my heart. _You probably look like a gushing schoolgirl. Stop it!_

I sat up straight, feeling everything in me was about to melt onto the parking lot floor.

As we drove out the garage, my mind was trying to come up with some suitable excuse.

"Are you sure it won't be a big deal for me to hang out with your friends and you?" I asked. "I feel like I would be imposing."

He furrowed his brow.

"You won't be," he said with an assuring smile. "You know Bella, if I did not know any better…I would think you have been trying to get rid of me."

The blood flooded away from my face, making me feel bad.

"It's not that," I countered as I tucked my hair behind my ears. "It's just it has been a while since I have had a chance to just go out and I …I think I have forgotten how to have fun."

The confession kind of made me sad. I had gone out, but it was for the rare movie and dinner with friends. Most of the times, I was stuck in my room trying to keep up with the rest of my peers, who were brilliant, but not as hard working as I.

I still remembered how Mike snickered when I received praise for my theory on mathematical harmony existing within random occurrences. Mike a competitive classmate of mine accused me of dressing up my theory. He said it sounded more like statistics and chances then grand harmony in the math universe. And in the math world that was quite a slap in the face.

"Well, forget about that tonight. I promise you, we will have fun. And don't worry, I won't leave your side," Edward said interrupting my momentary flash back.

I smiled; he made me feel at ease.

"I don't remember you being as persuasive as a kid," I said.

He shook his head, while his smile was ever present.

"Many things have changed," he pointed.

_Indeed, many._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We stopped at his place. He insisted it would be easier then dropping me off home and picking me up again. I was too tired to say no and let's face it, if he wanted to spend time with me, I would not deny him.

I arrived to his place and it was surprisingly smaller than I thought for a rock star, but it seemed to suit him. He had a nice open living room with big windows overlooking the city.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he opened the fridge to pull out a beer. "Would you like something to drink?"

I shook my head and yawned.

"No, I just really want a shower and a nap."

He nodded.

"Well, I only have one bathroom, but you are more than welcomed to it. It connects to my room; you can stay in there and take a nap."

I immediately shook my head.

"I can't take your room," I said. "That wouldn't be right."

He chuckled.

"Still just as stubborn as ever," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I would let you stay in the other room, but it's also more of an office for me. And since, I have denied you the chance to go to your place out of fear of you backing out on me, well…I think you kind of have deserved staying in my room. I promise you the mattress will leave you in a really good state of sleep."

I sighed.

"Well, if you put it that way," I said. "Ummm... I guess I will go shower and change."

He nodded.

As I showered, the common sense part of my brain just wouldn't shut up.

_You are nuts for being here_, I told myself. _What if he is some psycho killer now? You haven't even texted Charlie to tell him whom you are with._

But my heart didn't give a flying fuck what my head thought. It just only saw the opportunity to hang out with Edward and his beautiful music.

I used my shampoo and scrubbed my head, trying to wash away all the icky airport feeling. After, I was done; I slipped into my comfortable short shorts and my favorite shirt from college to go to sleep.

I entered his room. It had a beautiful master bed, with dark blue blankets and white pillows. A side of me wanted to go through his things, but I couldn't and shouldn't so instead I quickly sank into his bed finding much needed rest.

By the evening, I heard music coming from the living room. It was the light sound of a guitar.

It took me a few minutes, but I put myself together, and pulled on pair of jeans to walk to the living room.

I found him there, wearing some sweats, a white shirt. He looked like he had showered. And even better there was no more cap and shades to be found.

His hair was all in disarray from sleep, but it suited him. It was like before very dark red and copper looking, another unique factor to add on the list of things that I loved about him.

He looked up and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

I yawned and he chuckled

"Yes, it was soooo gooood," I sang. "It has been a while, since I slept that way."

He nodded his satisfaction.

"I hope, I didn't wake you."

"You didn't," I replied and stretched. "What are you doing?"

He sighed.

"Working on a new song," he admitted. "I couldn't really sleep. When I get a new song in my head, it won't let me rest until I am done with it."

"Wow," I replied, feeling an appreciation for the hardworking artist before me.

It only made me appreciate his music more. If only he knew how my next project was inspired by him; Math and Music. _If only he knew how much a fan I am_. "So is this where it happens?"

"What happens?" he looked a little serious and flushed.

I bit my lip.

"The magic…where all the musical wonder of Melody comes from?"

"Oh…some of it," he said letting out a big breath of air. He looked at his watch. "It's almost time to go. I should get ready."

I bit my lip.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What type of attire should I wear?"

"It's just friends. I am going casual," he said.

"Okay," I whispered, "I'm going to get my stuff and change in the other room."

I looked over my stuff and pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans, a pair of boots, a cute dressy blouse, which Alice had given me for my birthday, and a pair of dangling earrings. After I was done, I strolled to the living room and sat down on couch.

I sent a quick text to my dad, letting him know I was staying out with some old friends and he texted me back saying _Okay. Be safe_. Even in text form dad, was always brief.

Edward came out with a pair of jeans and a dark navy blue sweater, he brought up the sleeves showing off one of the trademark symbols of his band on his right arm, it was an exocentric music looking symbol.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"It's the symbol of your band," I said. "Where did you come up with it?"

"It's a long story," he replied with a smirk. "Maybe we can talk about it another time."

"Sure," I replied and stretched again.

I looked up at him. He had a different look in his eyes. It was almost primal the way he looked at me. He walked towards me, barefoot, and I never thought I would find a man without shoes sexy, but with him, it just made me want to strip him from head…to toe.

_God, it has been too long since I have been with someone. Why do you have to tease me with this beautiful musician?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

We walked into this large 2-story house somewhere in town. The place was already packed with people.

"I thought you said it was a small get together," I said.

He sighed.

"Emmett," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"My brother," he said. "He must have invited everyone and their mother. It was just supposed to be a good 40 people. I am sorry, Bella."

"It's okay," I said. "But remember, you promised you wouldn't leave me alone, tonight."

He smiled.

"Did I promise that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Come on, they are waiting for us," he said as he grab my hand and pulled me into the house.

There were people dancing outside, while inside people were drinking and chatting. We walked to an entertainment room of some kind, which looked like a massive bar.

Edward walked me over to tall dark haired man, with dark orange eyes.

"Bella," Edward said. "You remember, Emmett?"

"Oh my God!" Emmett grinned. "Belly Bella."

I covered my face with my hands.

"I cannot believe you guys remember that horrible nickname," I said.

Emmett smiled walked around the bar and hugged me.

"Man, the last time I saw you…you were a little dweeb, running around my house picking your nose."

I felt even more mortified.

"You know Dad and your dad go out fishing now," he pointed. "Last week they went off to the Olympia and caught so much fish, my mom said they had enough fish to last them at least 2-years in the freezer."

Edward shook his head.

"I guess we need to find dad another hobby," he said.

"Well, Charlie told him they could take up hunting. There is a wild wolf population that needs some trimming." Emmett replied.

It was surreal to hear them talk about my father as if he had been a member of the family for years. I suddenly felt very left out. My dad was having his own little life while I still had a good year away before finishing up my PhD.

"Wow, it's amazing to see you guys all know each other. It's like a reunion, with old neighbors."

"Bella!" I felt a familiar pair of arms pull me into a very strong hug. I could smell her right away, jasmine and wild grass.

"Rosalie?" I smiled and turned. "Is that you?"

She pulled away her face so bright and happy.

"Oh my god," she said. "Bella you look great."

I felt shock and almost wanted to sing, "It's a tiny, tiny world."

"It has been what, almost 6-years since we last saw each other," I said.

"I know. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, umm Edward and I know each other from when we were kids. And he…"

"Charmed his way to get you here, I bet," she said.

I nodded.

Emmett looked at me and then looked at Rosalie.

"Oh…fudge…she is Truth or Dare girl," his eyes got wide like saucers.

_Fuck,_ I thought.

Rosalie got mad and smacked Emmett on the shoulder.

Edward covered his mouth, his eyes slowly eying me then Rosalie.

_Looks like he knows the story_. _Wonder if my dad has heard this one, then my mortification might actually lead me to an early death. I can see the newspaper article now, Death by Embarrassment._

"It was a long time ago," Rosalie said as she sipped her drink.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, we should catch up later," I said.

She smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."

There were more people arriving to the party.

"Emmett," Rosalie pointed. "Call more servers so they can go and serve more drinks to our guest."

"Sure babe," Emmett answered. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"See you guys at the dance floor," Rosalie smiled.

Rosalie and Emmett walked away leaving Edward and me alone.

"You want to go outside?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I would love to," I smiled.

We went outside and there were music and heat lamps to keep all the dancers happy.

He took me to some white patio sofas and we sat down. A server passed by and he grabbed two glasses. He sipped one quickly.

"Woe," I said. "Don't drink too quickly. I don't think I can drive your massive truck back to your place."

"Sorry," he said. "Feeling a little thirsty."

I nodded.

"So, curious. In this busy life of yours…are you dating anyone now?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied. "I'm single. How about you?"

He gave me a lopsided smile, which cause caused the little pleasure knob inside me to pulse.

"No," he replied. "I'm single."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "You are Masen, the lead singer of one of the most awesome bands in modern rock history. Women are probably throwing themselves at you."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well," he began. "We have been going on tour a lot. It makes it difficult to keep a serious girl interested when you are on tour for 200 days in the year."

I sighed_. Figured as much._

"How about you?" he asked. "How is it possible that you are not dating?"

I chuckled.

"School has kept me very occupied and made me a very dull girl. It's hard to keep the boys interested when you are boring."

He sighed and smiled.

"I don't think that's possible," he said.

We could hear some slow tunes coming out of the speakers.

"Let's dance," he offered.

"I…" I replied, I hadn't danced in years and probably had forgotten how. "I think I forgot how."

He gave me an encouraging smile and sat next to me.

"No worries," he said. "I'm a horrible dancer, too ."

He pulled me to dance floor and I was so afraid to make a fool out myself, but he just continued to chuckle as he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist. We danced around the floor and I followed his lead.

"You liar," I smiled. "You can dance and well."

He sighed.

"Yes…I guess you can say that I can dance," he said.

"So, aside from singing, playing all sorts of instruments and being a rock god, you can dance," I said. "All you need is an acting career and you are a triple treat."

He looked deeply into my eyes piercing through me as though trying to find something.

"Well, the singing and the playing has always been something I loved," he pointed as he twirled me around. "Yet, mom was the one that pushed dancing. She always stressed the importance of knowing how to dance, so she tortured Emmett and me with dancing classes. But, I got off easy; Emmett had to take ballet until he was fifteen."

I smiled. I remembered so little of Edward, but just being around him, felt familiar.

The night flashed by, propelling itself to the last moments of 2010 and I didn't want our time together to end. I made the most of it that night. I met Edward's bands mates and also witnessed a few fan girls who had to be gently escorted outside because they tried to jump Edward's bones. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks for defending me," he joked as he rubbed off lipstick from his cheek.

"Well, you probably made that girl's top moment of year," I replied.

"Not much of a moment," he answered and sipped his drink.

"I don't know," I disagreed. "I am sure lots of your fans would love to kiss you."

His eyes smoldered a bit and he stepped closer to me.

"Are you a fan?" he whispered in my ear. I could smell the light tang of alcohol on his lips.

"Yes," I teased. "A big fan, but don't tell anyone."

We both smiled.

0-0-0-0-0

We were back on the dance floor getting ready for the countdown.

"Having a fun night?" he grinned.

I nodded.

"Thank you so much," I grinned. "This indeed has been a very memorable night."

He smiled as he brought me in closer on the already snug dance floor.

"You know what would make this night even more memorable?" he continued as they announced a final countdown.

"What?" I asked. Feeling everything in my body slow down, feeling ever so curious to find out what he was about to say.

"Something sweet," he said, his eyes peering into mine.

"Like a kiss?" I replied, feeling a little smile creep on my face.

He nodded, a twinge of innocence in his request.

I smiled and shook my head.

"But, I don't have any more chocolate kisses," I replied.

He sighed as his hand dipped behind my neck and pulled me in even closer. A fiery looked passed over his expression and it was completely mesmerizing. His eyes reflected the passion I had seen in his music.

I could hear everyone counting down the last seconds. Yet, was completely distracted by him rubbing my neck with his thumb. Our lips grew closer to each other. I felt his breath tease my lips.

I watched as his eyes closed and mine followed leaving me only with my other senses to take in the feeling of his soft wet lips pressed against mine.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone was cheering around us.

I opened my mouth slightly and felt as his lips tugged mine. He enwrapped me with his soul for that second, sending me into a different state of mind, where I could no longer hear the cheers; instead I could hear his heartbeat. I could no longer feel the others around us, instead I could feel the full strength of his body and warmth yielding me into a drug like bliss, begging me to give him more. My hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

I felt his hands dip down as he picked me up to bring me closer. I had never felt this before, so loved and wanted at the same time. Our lips continued to mold around each other, the whole world could have vanished around us, but it didn't matter, I just wanted him, all of him, body, mind, heart, and spirit. It was only until I was out of breath and my body begged for air that we let go. He took a deep breath and smiled pressing his forehead against mine.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Eddie," I replied.

* * *

Let me know what you think. And if it's worthy to expand it or not.


End file.
